1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to a display device integrated with a touch screen panel and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of an information-oriented society, demands for display devices for displaying images have increased in various forms. Recently, various display devices, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display device, etc., have been utilized.
Such a display device provides a touch-based input scheme which enables a user to deviate from a conventional input scheme, in which a button, a keyboard, a mouse, and the like are used, and to input information or a command easily, intuitively and conveniently.
In order to provide the touch-based input scheme, whether there is a touch by the user must be recognized, and touch coordinates must be accurately detected.
To this end, conventionally, touch sensing is provided by employing one of various touch schemes, such as a resistive scheme, a capacitive scheme, an electromagnetic induction scheme, an infrared scheme, and an ultrasonic scheme, and the like.
Also, in the case of applying a touch screen to the display device, development in which a touch sensor is mounted within the display device has been performed. Particularly, an in-cell type display device has been developed which utilizes a common electrode formed on a lower substrate as a touch sensing electrode. In this regard, the in-cell type display device must have a touch sensing electrode formed therein, and thus requires a specific process. Moreover, the in-cell type display device requires high manufacturing costs and a lot of time for fabrication, and thus leads to a reduction in the competitiveness of the product.